The Soul of Basil Hallward
by Elda Gee
Summary: What would you be willing to sacrifice to save the soul of the one you love? Allowed seven days, Basil Hallward must challenge fate itself to save the afterlife of his friend. He may indeed find fate to be a worthy opponent and perhaps discover feelings deeper than he had known for his dear friend. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I

It felt like an eternity had passed since his arrival in the beautiful gardens which had become his home. Indeed perhaps it had been an eternity for there was no sense of time in this mystical place. The sky seldom changed, remaining a brilliant shade of soft aqua peppered with an array of vibrant colours beyond imagining that dazzled the eyes. The pearly white floors would emit a sweet scent of musk upon contact that would refresh the mind and liven one's spirits. Flowers bloomed always and trees stood strong, decorated in priceless jewels that were their leaves. Creatures of all sorts dwelled also in the land and possessed such remarkable beauty as could not be described; each was more beautiful upon sight yet no less beautiful than the other.

But it was the river of wine that Basil found himself always drawn towards. It was a rich red colour that was strikingly magnificent against the pale floors and gentle sky. It was a colour fierce and captivating and flawless in every way possible. Its appearance was intoxicating to the eyes though when consumed it would not alter the mind as wine should. Its taste was sweet and cool. It would swim in one's mouth and dance exotically with one's tongue before igniting all that it touched with a fiery passion just for a moment and would then dissipate as suddenly as it had begun.

Basil would often sit by the river in peaceful solitude, content to simply watch and be absorbed by the luscious red before him. At times a sudden urge would overcome him and he would cup his hands and drink generously from the pool, but otherwise spent his time simply gazing.

_Heaven_ the creatures in his attendance would answer whenever he asked where he was; _you are in heaven_. He would wonder why they said that, what they could mean by it. A retort would form on his lips but would quickly die away as he could not collect his thoughts. His mind felt hollow at such times and his attendants would only smile before singing in their melodious voices that would make him forget what it was that had concerned him moments earlier.

One day Basil went for a stroll about his gardens with his personal attendant who he had named Adonis. They continued for a seemingly endless period, indulging in idle chatter whenever the moment seemed appropriate. Adonis was special to Basil. He understood that Adonis was an angel, just like his other attendants, but there was a closeness the two of them shared that was lacking amongst the others.

"Sit with me, Adonis," Basil announced when they had reached and halted at the river of wine. Adonis did as he was told, moving closer to Basil as per his gesture. Basil was staring deep into the pool of wine as he spoke; "There's something. Something...that's missing, Adonis." He turned his gaze to meet the eyes of Adonis where it remained for a brief moment before turning back to the river of red. Adonis remained silent and unmoving. "I try to think," Basil continued, "but when I think beyond this place nothing seems to make sense. It's as though a power beyond me wishes me to remain ignorant but I do not wish for that to be so." Adonis stirred a little beside him but Basil took no notice. He turned only when he felt something upon his shoulder. Adonis was watching him intently, a hand placed on his shoulder and a wing hovering just above him, almost protectively yet with a hint of hesitation. Basil closed his eyes and the two of them remained that way for a comfortable period.

Upon hearing the sweet tune of a bird nearby Basil opened his eyes. He watched as the golden bird fluttered around the river, descending as though to drink but ascending without disturbing the surface of the liquid. Intrigued by this curious flight pattern Basil inched closer to the river, leaving behind Adonis, and kneeled before the wine. He scooped up a moderate amount, crossed his legs and beckoned the bird with a low whistle. The bird swooped down and landed with delicate precision on Basil's thumb. With its small red beak, that was a tint darker than that of the liquid, it began to drink. It would frill its feathers with a slight tremor after each mouthful which made Basil smile in earnest.

Its feathers were golden and captured the light from the sky like nothing else did that Basil had seen in his gardens. It was as though the light were designed for the sole purpose of accentuating the beauty of the bird's golden feathers. Its blue eyes Basil noticed next. They were not as bright as the scattered jewels nor did they shine with such brilliance as the eyes of Adonis but the colour was remarkably familiar to Basil and in that moment he deemed it to be the most exquisite blue he had ever seen.

The bird took a final drink from Basil's hand then hopped down beside him. Basil drank the remaining wine and revelled in its effects before turning back to the bird. He had all but forgotten the presence of Adonis who remained as still as a statue where he had left him, a few feet behind.

The bird spread out its wings, flapped them a few times and then was still. There was something about its posture, the way it held its head up, beak slightly parted, legs straight but not stiff and chest slightly puffed giving an appearance of importance and air of nobility to the bird that struck Basil and stirred his thoughts. But that same helpless feeling of ignorance and forgetfulness spread over him. His mind seemed to be a dark abyss wherein no light flickered to guide the wanderer. For the first time since he could recall being present in these gardens Basil felt afraid. He turned quickly in search for Adonis but the wings of Adonis were already wrapped around him, covering him completely and emanating such warmth that he could not describe. At the same time a soft melody played beside his ear and a sweet smell calmed his senses.

"You are unhappy, Master?" Adonis all but whispered when Basil had relaxed in his embrace. Basil did not answer. Was he unhappy? He has all that he could ever wish for and more. If indeed this was heaven and he was served by angels amongst gardens of endless beauty and youth, what could there be that could make him unhappy? But there was something that Basil did not know, did not remember, and that made him uncomfortable and for once it made him afraid of the perfection in which he found himself. "I don't think I should be," Basil murmured. "But you are, correct?" Adonis pressed, gently smoothing out Basil's dark hair. Without a thought Basil found himself respond; "I am." "One cannot be unhappy in heaven, Master Basil, for then it cannot be heaven. For this reason you shall be granted what you wish, even if you are not aware of what it is that you wish for. May I not lose you, Master Basil, for we angels can do only as we are commanded, but if I could have but one thing, that would be to remain with you here forever unchanged. I fear such may not be so, but I was born to be yours, Master Basil, and shall remain as such. Now if you will, take the golden bird between your hands and you shall have that which you desire."

The words of Adonis had a dramatic effect on Basil and he found himself at the centre of a twister of emotions. At first he felt relieved and excited at once as he would finally gain access to the deeper reaches of his mind that had all but been denied to him for so long. Confusion soon dominated his feelings as Basil failed to understand the meaning of Adonis's words. He became uncertain then if he should indeed proceed with his request, or _wish_ as Adonis had called it. He did not know what he would find or what it all would mean but was that not why he wished to know? He reached out for the bird then hesitated, his hand remaining as still as stone in the air.

Basil felt a warmth come over his hand, guiding it towards the bird upon which his eyes were set, and realised that it was the hand of Adonis that was guiding him. Upon grabbing the bird Adonis released his hand and Basil brought it close to his chest to hold with both of his. The bird did not react in the slightest and seemed content to be in the restrains of Basil's hands.

In that moment a bright yellow, blue and red light shone from Basil's hands and he was forced to close his eyes whilst his mind was opened. It was in that instant that everything that Basil had been and had known came back to him. The light faded and Basil slowly opened his eyes. He felt the warm thumb of Adonis wiping away a stray tear that was streaming down his face. He closed his eyes again as fresh tears threatened to spill and uttered the words: "Dorian Gray."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so I don't know exactly where this is going, I have a vague idea, well basically I have the start and end set but no middle at the moment. But that's part of the joy of writing :D It never really goes precisely as planned and you learn a few things along the way. I'm glad I can share this journey with you (:****  
**

CHAPTER II

It was sheer terror that took hold of Basil as he stood before the gates of hell. Even with Adonis by his side he felt utterly alone and encompassed in dreaded darkness. The door that stood before him was immensely large and seemed to be made of what could only be pure evil. There was no handle present nor did it resemble any door Basil had ever seen. It was simply an ever darkening shade of solid black. Before the door stood two angels that contrasted so magnificently against the darkness that the terror that had consumed Basil entirely moments early subsided to be replaced with a sense of awe.

Basil felt a powerful urge to put on canvas the scene that lay before him, but he quickly brushed the thought away. He was here for a different purpose entirely and would not be distracted by such frivolous matters. It was then that he noticed Adonis speaking to one of the guards. Both guards were white in their entirety save for their eyes which were a dark, misty gray. Wielded in their hands was a blade of white flames that was easily the size of Basil in height. The angels shone like beacons of light and Basil felt the need to shield his eyes using his hand more than once.

The guard that Adonis was consulting with made no movement in acknowledgement of the angel before him, yet Adonis spoke still. At length Adonis returned to Basil's side, never meeting his questioning gaze. Almost simultaneously Basil watched as one of the guards, the one that Adonis had not spoken to, all but glided to stand at the centre of the black door, sword raised. The sword was then swirled and pierced through the bottom of the door. Upon contact, the darkness in a two meter radius from the tip of the sword, withered and was encompassed in light. The guard then returned to his post as gracefully and monotonously as he had left it.

Basil's throat felt dry and he longed for the taste of red wine from his river. He knew what he had come here for yet his courage to step into the territory of hell was ever diminishing. The decision had been his and he intended to see it through, regardless of the cost which so far had been his residence in heaven.

Taking a deep breath Basil made his way to the edge of the barrier that separated hell from the outer neutral regions. There he halted and could not will his feet to take another step. He cursed himself for being so weak. Just then Adonis, who had remained distant since the incident in heaven with the bird, took Basil's hand in his and intertwined their fingers. "Be not afraid of hell, there is naught that can bring you harm, of that I promise you," Adonis said slowly, meeting Basil's gaze. "I fear not what hell can do to me, Adonis, but what I shall find within its gates," Basil murmured in reply. "You shall not have to face it alone," answered Adonis, giving Basil's hand a slight squeeze to emphasize his point. The uncertainty was still apparent in the creases of Basil's forehead and the unsteady rhythm of his breathing. "For Dorian," Adonis whispered and indeed the mention of his name stirred new life in Basil. "For Dorian," Basil repeated and took his first step into hell.

So they wandered through the lands of hell that was barren and ugly in every sense of the word. Flames burned constantly all around them yet Basil felt none of their heat, nor did he hear the constant, ear piercing screams that filled the air. Every now and again Basil would catch sight of a human figure but before he could make them out with clarity he would be urged by Adonis to look away and continue on the path of light that acted as their guide. Just once did Basil witness the torturing of an individual whose head was beaten with a metal rod by an angel-like creature. He watched as the skull was crushed to dust and reformed again before his eyes. He did not dare to look at the person's body for fear of what he would find there. Instead he quickened his pace as a new urgency to reach his destination coursed through him.

Perhaps they had been walking for days or weeks or years, but at long last Adonis signalled for Basil to stop. The light that had been guiding them, which Basil understood to be the white flame of the guard's sword, spread forth, breaking through a wall of blazing fire that burned not far off. Through the gap which the light had created Basil made out a dark shadow on the floor. With rapid steps Basil approached the shadow, and surely enough found lying before him the figure of Dorian Gray.

If he had not known where his path was to lead him he would not have been able to identify the man he now kneeled beside. His body was completely bare and his flesh was scorched by the surrounding flames. The little skin that remained on his body was a dark and sickly colour, resembling that of a rotting corpse. Chains were wrapped around his limbs and tore through the flesh until they scraped against bone. But worst of all was his face. A face that had once been beautiful and pure was wretched and contorted in what seemed to be a mixture of pain and guilt. His golden hair was no more, remaining only a bare scalp with torn skin and his eyelids hid whatever colour may have remained in his eyes.

There could be no words to be said at that moment and the only thing to escape Basil's lips was a strangled cry. A sudden adrenaline rush coursed through him and he found himself on his knees beside his friend clinging onto his shoulders. He managed to drag the limp body until Dorian's head was awkwardly nestled in his lap.

Basil called his name repeatedly in broken sobs and gently stroked his bald head, but Dorian would not open his eyes. "What have they done to you, what have you brought upon yourself dear Dorian? Will you not answer me, why won't you answer me? Dorian, shan't I see your eyes once more? Look I have come for you! I've come to save you Dorian, despair no more, I shall rid you of these horrid chains," Basil rambled, shaking Dorian gently every now and again before trying to undo his chains. "Adonis!" He said suddenly and turned to his angel, "help me with these chains, they are too strong for me."

"I am afraid he cannot do as you ask, Sir Basil Hallward. Yes, you look as desperate as he remembers you in his nightmares. Don't look at me with such resentment, you know not who I am. I bare you no ill will but must ask now that you leave the body of my master," said an angel calmly as he appeared from the shadows and went to stand beside Adonis. They were similar in appearance though the new angel seemed much weaker as the light of his being was dim and seemed almost dark beside the vibrant glow of Adonis. His face looked also to be withered and gaunt, his eyes clouded and back slightly hunched.

"You call him master yet let him suffer this way?" Basil all but yelled, anger rising in his chest. He repositioned himself, keeping Dorian's head in his lap, to face the angel properly. "Tell me who you are," he demanded, brows furrowed in irritation.

"I am the angel born to serve Master Dorian Gray and by his side I shall remain without end. As for a name, I do remember him call me Tristan once early upon his arrival here. He says no more to me now but oft screams and pleads in his nightmares," the angel, Tristan, explained, inching closer to Basil.

"What nightmares? Why won't he wake, what have you done to him?" Basil was trembling now and spoke in a rush. Tristan sighed and knelt beside Dorian's feet. "Nightmares of you, Sir Basil." The words registered as a blade in Basil's heart. "And of all those whose lives he corrupted and ended," Tristan continued, placing a hand on Dorian's ankle. Upon contact an agonizing scream rippled through Dorian and escaped through his lips.

It took Basil a moment to recover from Tristan's words and a moment longer to register what the angel was doing. He flung himself at Tristan but found that he was being held back by a powerful force. "Adonis let go!" Basil cried trying to tear himself from Adonis's hold. Adonis released him slowly but held his hand; "the job of an angel in heaven is to ensure his master is as happy and content as possible at all times. The job of an angel in hell is to ensure his master is as unhappy and tortured as possible at all times. Tristan does only his job Basil and none can change that."

Basil looked at Dorian's face. In that instant Dorian was reliving the moment he savagely killed Basil, except this time his soul was not in a picture but in his body and he felt every ounce of guilt and self-loathing that he should have felt whilst alive. But regardless how much he tried and pleaded, he could not change what would happen. He would take the blade and drive it through the delicate skin of Basil again and again. His hands would be bathed in the blood of his victim, burning his skin and flesh until he could see his bones. Such were the nightmares of Dorian Gray.

"No. I will save him. I must save him," Basil murmured more to himself than anyone else. "Ha!" Dorian's angel scoffed, "save him? Why he is the one that ended your life, there could be no reason for you to wish to save him. He is receiving what he deserves and you should be back in heaven receiving what you deserve. Leave this place Sir Basil and return not. You have no place here."

It was true of course that Dorian had murdered him but Basil could not forget how beautiful and pure Dorian had once been. He remembered only feeling sad for Dorian but never hatred or anger. There was something special that bonded the two of them and Basil had felt it during their first encounter. He would not abandon his friend now. How could he be happy when his friend suffered so?

"There must be something. There must be a way to save him," Basil bent beside Dorian once more and caressed what little skin remained of his face. A low growl came from Tristan; "well there is nothing here save pain and suffering. Look elsewhere. Better yet, go to God. Only he can change what is," and with that he chuckled with no humour.

The brilliance of such a suggestion raised Basil's spirits; "God, why yes of course!" With that Basil looked at his friend once more then ran off the way he had come with Adonis trailing close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have been so unreasonably busy of late, it's been terrible T_T I've been working on this chapter for quite some time now and am glad that I can finally upload it. I hope you all enjoy it (:**

CHAPTER III

"I wish to speak to God." The blunt statement did not faze the angel who was busily shuffling through numerous documents lying before him. He did not even bother to look up. Basil cleared his throat and repeated his request.

"Then speak," the angel replied, continuing about his work. Basil looked uncertainly at Adonis beside him then turned back to the angel he was addressing. "_You_ are God?" at that question the angel placed the files in his hand down with an exaggerated sigh. "Have you taught him nothing, Adonis?" Basil couldn't help but shuffle uncomfortably in his spot, his head bent in embarrassment whilst a small smile played on the lips of Adonis.

"I teach him what he asks Gabriel, and he had yet to ask of you," Adonis retorted and Basil could practically hear the smugness in his voice. "I do not have the time for idle chatter," Gabriel muttered and returned to shuffling through his papers.

"I can ensure you this matter is of the highest importance, please I must speak with God at once and Adonis ensured that only you can provide me assistance with my request," Basil pressed on, placing both hands on the table before him at which Gabriel sat. "The only matter that should concern you at present, Sir Basil, is the reception of your ears," was the angel's response. "But I do not understand!" pleaded Basil; "you speak in riddles." "I am inclined to believe that you are a man of superior intellect, Sir Basil. Surely you understand then what the term _speak_ means." Gabriel spoke without interrupting his work and for one who disliked idle chatter, Basil found him to be a provider of it.

"God hears all," Adonis stated, watching Gabriel with fascination. "Oh," was the most intellectual response Basil could muster as it dawned on him. "Oh no, yes, but no, you see I was hoping for a response from God. I've been told only he could change the fate of those condemned," Basil explained making motions with his hand, earnestly trying to plead his case to the unresponsive angel. Gabriel peered over his papers and surveyed Basil with his eyes. After a long moment he transferred his attention back to the sheet in his hand.

"What is it you want from me?" Gabriel asked suddenly, catching Basil off guard. Basil corrected himself, cleared his throat and spoke; "I would like an audience with God-" "As is his right, and we ask that _you_ arrange one," Adonis quickly added. Gabriel looked at them both sternly before rising in a single fluid motion. He moved silently till he was towering over the figure of Basil. Basil noticed that even Adonis looked small and helpless in comparison to Gabriel who stood in all his magnificence before Basil's very eyes.

"You know that you need only ask, Sir Basil. All of the inhabitants of heaven are allowed an audience with God whenever they desire," said Gabriel and knelt down. His next move stunned Basil who had frozen stiff in his spot as he was caught in the gentle embrace of Gabriel. "It is you, yes indeed it is. So the time has come already. You have a valiant and noble heart, Lord Basil. The light of your soul would illuminate the world till its end. Had you been born in the age of prophets I would have served you proudly. I know little of your future for I know only that which my King deems necessary to tell me. But know that you will forever be a man that I respect. I shall laugh when you smile and cry when you frown. Now return, Lord Basil, to your home in heaven and drink from the wine of life. I shall call upon you myself when all is ready. Let me hold you once more before we depart," the voice of Gabriel was but a whisper beside his ear but its sound resonated within Basil's heart and flowed through his veins. Gabriel extended two of his wings and enclosed Basil's entirety within them, squeezing slightly. Basil had never felt as safe as he felt in that moment and he found himself wishing to remain in such a state for the remainder of eternity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been Basil's eighteenth birthday and his uncle had insisted on hosting a celebratory banquet in the grounds of his extensive estate. Dozens of tables had been elegantly decorated with white cloths of silk, fresh wildflowers from the gardens and priceless chinaware to celebrate the occasion. People had gathered by the hundreds, all dressed in vibrant colours that matched the season of spring and the mood of the anniversary. The cake arrived on a platter that must have been a meter in diameter, if not more. "Only the very best for my nephew!" Basil's uncle would exclaim with a laugh and friendly, but not at all gentle, slap on Basil's back.

In a moment of chaos Basil had managed to slip away from his uncle and spent a generous amount of time pondering by his uncle's lake, a small sketchbook and pencil in hand. It was only when the blazing ball of fire sunk low into the water that Basil deemed it wise to return to his party and guests.

"There you are!" His uncle had bellowed upon his entrance into the great mansion. "Run off with a mindless beauty did ya? Keep an eye on all ya lovely daughters lads, there be a bachelor on the loose!" and with that he gave a roar of laughter alongside which the guests present joined in. Basil ensured all who were present that he had done no such thing and that their daughters were perfectly safe in his presence.

"Ah lad, you always were too decent by any standard. C'mere and have a few drinks, it's your birthday party for heaven's sake. Here, here, yes, come and sit beside your uncle. Let's have some drinks over here!" As Basil took his seat a fresh round of drinks were brought to the table. Basil recognised a few of the faces present and recognised a few more that he fancied to put on canvas.

His thoughts were disrupted upon his uncle pushing a large glass of wine into his hands; "Drink up lad, tonight you become a man." Then he stood up tall and spoke to the crowd; "To Basil Hallward! Born my nephew, grown to be my son and forever in my eyes will he be the greatest of men. He shall paint your portraits, with more beauty than you possess I daresay," at this the crowd laughed in unison and Basil's uncle winked at him. "To Basil!" everyone raised their glasses and repeated in unison before drinking and breaking all formalities.

"The real party starts now," and that was the only warning given to Basil by his uncle before he was sucked into their games. Basil could never truly recall the number of drinks he had drunk that night nor the events that took place. He could only recall feeling elated and carefree and merry.

It was at this moment that he wished the wine he now drank from contained all of the intoxicating and mind altering characteristics of the wine on Earth. Except he was in heaven, and the wine he drank was far more superior in every respect, and _completely_ pure.

He drank another mouthful of the red liquid and for an instant all of his worries washed away. Then the image of Dorian Gray reappeared before his eyes in all of its torturous ugliness. Basil felt the urge to hiss in a mix of agony and spite but suppressed the feeling, opening his eyes to remind himself of his surroundings.

Basil dug his fingers into the ground and breathed in the sweet scent of musk that emanated from it. And in that moment Basil came to the firm resolution that he would give up everything he had to save the soul of his beloved friend for there was no longer any joy left in his life.

"Master, if I may," Adonis stood beside Basil, requesting permission to sit by his side. They had not spoken a word since the meeting with Gabriel for there had been naught for either party to say. Basil gave a small nod and Adonis sunk down beside him as though there were a heavy burden weighing him down.

Adonis took Basil's hand and gently stroked it at a steady pace. Basil would have found the motion soothing if the angel did not appear to look so defeated. "Whatever is the matter Adonis?" Basil asked, forehead creased with the sincerity of his concern. "Master Basil, what is it that I lack? Why am I not good enough for you?" Adonis stared deep into Basil's eyes as he spoke.

Basil was all but out of his wits by this point. He marvelled at the thought processes of these angels. In one instance Gabriel chose to completely ignore and disregard his existence and in the next he was pledging his unwavering devotion to him. Now this creature made of pure light and perfection was inquiring as to his flaws when such a thing did not exist.

"Adonis, really, you are flawless and I cannot fathom to what you elude. You've always been good enough for me. There has never been a time that I've felt dissatisfied with you," was Basil's reply. Adonis pondered this for a moment before asking; "then why do you chase after Dorian Gray?"

Before Basil could answer Gabriel came from behind them and interrupted their conversation. "Sir Basil Hallward, if you'll follow me you shall have your audience with God as per your request," the angel instructed in an authoritative manner. Basil stood and walked to stand beside Gabriel but Adonis did not follow.

"Adonis? We are in need of haste. Why do you not come?" Basil asked in a rush; watching as Adonis slowly stood up but did not move from his spot. "He will not accompany you during your meeting," Gabriel answered patiently. Basil stood firm and replied; "then I shall not go."

Gabriel made no movement and said nothing for a moment. Then a sudden vibration seemed to shake his body and he spoke in a strange tone; "Adonis shalt come beside his master." And so the matter was settled.

"We part ways here," Gabriel announced, causing the trio to halt in their tracks; "Your destination lies ahead, keep to the path and you shan't stray." Basil looked about him. He could spot nothing that set the path ahead of them apart from the path behind them. _There must be some indicator of our position that I cannot see_, Basil thought to himself and decided Gabriel was not permitted to intrude on a meeting with God and his subject.

"I understand. Farewell friend, may our paths cross again in more gleeful hours," said Basil with a small bow of respect. He turned back to his path, took in a lungful of air and went along his way, calling for Adonis to make haste as he did. "Forgive me master-" "It seems you fail to understand again," Gabriel interjected and Basil realised the insult was friendly as a genuine smile softened Gabriel's features. For a moment he looked to be the same angel that had embraced him in earnest almost a lifetime ago, or so it felt.

"No," Basil agreed with a small sigh and scratch of his head; "it would seem that I do not, yet again." But the serene mood didn't last long and was at once replaced by a tense atmosphere as Gabriel's composure shifted and a stern look was upon him. "No angel can pass this point. The light of God would burn us. You go forth alone," Gabriel spoke with surety and Basil was wise enough not to argue. "So be it," Basil murmured resolutely, "I will go to an end none, including myself, can perceive, but it must be so."

Basil made to continue his path but instead found himself standing in front of Adonis, who stood a few feet behind Gabriel, before he had comprehended his actions. They stood there in silence. _Speak you fool!_ But what was he to say. "This isn't our final goodbye, Master Basil." At that Basil broke into tears; "But it is Adonis, it is! Goodbye you magnificent creature. May you need never look on my pitiful face again. Farewell!" Without another word Basil disappeared into the distance where his angel could not follow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was all but impossible to stray off the path as one's feet seemed to move of their own accord after a certain point. The peak at which Basil now knelt was incredibly white, surrounded by walls of light that swayed as blazing white flames, beautiful and threatening at once. Indeed the skin and flesh upon his bones would have burnt in an instant if he had not God's protection to guard him from the intensity of the light.

He kept his head bowed and found himself prostrating on the ground when he first heard the voice of God. From that moment henceforth there could be no other sound in which Basil found an atom of beauty. "Basil Hallward, thee hath come forth with an ailing mind. Son of the Lord, thou shalt speak and be answered." It was not an order or command seeking obedience but an invitation delivered with such warmth that all reserve fled Basil. "My Lord," Basil began, kneeling now with his head bent, "you know better than I what it is that I seek and only you can quench my thirst. I ask, with a heart full of your love and my face guarded in shame, that you relieve my friend, Dorian Gray, from his punishment and grant him a place beside my own residence in heaven. I can know no happiness be it any other way. I beseech you, my King!"

Basil's body shook in anticipation of a response which came almost instantly; "Thou possess white love for an erring son. All men sin but repent only few. Be it not unjust to reward son Dorian Gray whilst all else suffer for lesser wrongs?"

How could one debate with God? The answer was simply that one did _not_ debate with God. Basil recognised God's question for what it was; a rejection. A rejection grounded on a perfectly justified logic. The entire purpose of an afterlife was for justice to be served based on each individual's actions before death. The only way to change one's afterlife would be to change one's life. _Yes,_ that was precisely what Basil needed to do.

"Indeed my Lord, you are most wise," there was an edge of pleasant excitement in Basil's voice now, "I have recognised the naivety of my request and therefore wish to change it. I ask that I be sent back to life, before the corruption of Dorian's soul, so that I may change his fate." The response came as a question for which Basil had prepared; "What does thou offer in exchange for this request?"

Meanwhile Adonis had not remained idle as Basil's conversation took place. He had decided to wait for his master's return but had reluctantly trailed behind Gabriel upon his insisting they need not linger unnecessarily. It was a quiet walk back to Gabriel's quarters during which Adonis had replayed the final words of his master countless times in his mind. It had been completely unexpected, to be put simply, and Adonis now remained with neither purpose nor direction.

The silent vibration of Gabriel beside him stirred him from his thoughts. It had all happened so quickly that Adonis could not recall the words Gabriel spoke exactly. He remembered only that he was permitted to join his master and that naught could do him harm so long as God wished it to be so. Adonis had never felt more alive or whole than in that moment and he raced off to catch up to Basil, not knowing that he raced to his doom.

Adonis was a few hundred feet away when he heard God's question to Basil. He could not bring himself to move any closer. Nonetheless, he heard with pristine clarity the answer of Basil that would tear him apart for millennia;

"My soul."


End file.
